This invention relates generally to wheeled accessories which facilitate the transport of a bucket or can from one site to another site and relates, more particularly, to such a wheeled accessory which is particularly well-suited as an aid for helping painters and similar laborers in their tasks.
Dollies which are capable of supporting the weight of a large bucket or container, such as a five-gallon paint can, and which permit the bucket to be wheeled from one site to another site are known. Such dollies commonly include a wheeled base upon the bucket is positionable and, in some cases, also include a handle which enables the base to be pushed or pulled between alternative sites. Examples of such dollies, not all of which include handles, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,867, 5,472,220, 1,013,605 and 6,027,128.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dolly which facilitates the transport of a bucket from one site to another site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a dolly which is particularly. well-suited for use by painters for transporting a paint-filled bucket between alternative sites for use of the paint contained within the bucket.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a dolly whose construction and components contribute-to the working life of the dolly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a dolly having wheels whose construction protects the internal bearing of the wheels and thereby contributes to the working life of the wheels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a dolly having a handle which is capable of holding a secondary container, such as a painter""s cutting pot, as well as facilitates the movement of the dolly from one site to another site.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a dolly which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.
This invention resides in a dolly which facilitates the transport of a bucket between two sites.
The dolly includes a wheeled base including a plurality of wheel assemblies and a frame having a plurality of elongated members which are joined together in a spoke-like arrangement so that end portions of the elongated members are directed generally outwardly from a center. The wheel assemblies are attached to the elongated members adjacent the end portions thereof for supporting the spoke-like arrangement of the frame in a substantially horizontally-disposed orientation for wheeled movement of the frame across a supporting surface. Means are attached to the frame providing a retaining ring for accepting a bucket inserted bottom-end first therein and for preventing an appreciable shift of the bucket laterally of the frame when the bucket is positioned within the retaining ring. The dolly also includes an elongated handle having two opposite ends, wherein one end of the handle is attached to the frame adjacent one side thereof so that the other end of the handle extends generally upwardly therefrom in a substantially vertical condition. Furthermore, each wheel assembly includes a wheel and internal bearings by which the wheel rotates relative to the remainder of the wheel assembly and further includes a cover which covers the internal bearings of the wheel assembly to protect the internal bearings from paint or other substance dropped upon the wheel assembly.